Ninjago Kid Cole x Kid reader
by Kawaiitomboy
Summary: This is a story in the past, young (y/n) starts having feelings for a special raven haired boy... There is Tomboy version, shy girl version, normal girl version, and mysterious girl version. Note: The story pic I snapshoted(?) from Confession rival, anime thingy on youtube. I did not make the pic or the characters in this story. Ninjago belongs to Lego, pic belongs to honeyworks.
1. Chapter 1

Dance class: Ninjago Kid!Cole x Shy!Kid!reader

**A/N: There will be normal girl version, mysterious girl version and tomboy version also.**

In Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts, a young girl named (y/n) sat at the back of the school, drawing in a (f/c) journal. Twirling a pencil around your fingers, you began drawing one of the boys she found interesting, Cole was it? You blushed slightly, the picture looking fairly real. "Nice picture you've got there..." A familiar voice said, you quickly closed your journal, your (h/l) (h/c) whipping with you. You blushed bright red at the boy behind you, who was smiling brightly, "Oh Hey (Nickname), did I startle you?" You smiled shyly, "Hi, oh No, well, yes. You did." Cole laughed, he always thought you were funny when you stuttered like that, but he never knew why you were always red and nervous around him. You realized it was almost time for class, so you unconsciously grabbed Cole's hand and ran inside the school. When you two were inside, everyone stared at you, smiling mischievously. "Hey (y/n)!" Your friend, Tokyo called, the raven-haired girl pointed at Cole's and your hands. Which were still held together, you blushed as you quickly took your hand away, turning away from your crush. Tokyo smirked, "When are you going to tell him (y/n)?" You gave your friend an annoyed glare, Tokyo knew you had a crush on Cole, whom she is good friends with also. "Come on (y/n)! You have to tell him!" Tokyo said, pulling you arm and walking towards Cole. You tried resisting, but that girl was strong! "T-Tokyo..." You desperately pleaded, the raven haired girl just kept pulling you until we got to him. "Hey Cole!" Tokyo waved, you hid behind her. Cole turned from the boy he was speaking with to look at Tokyo and (y/n) hiding behind her.

Cole smiled and walked up to them, "Hey Tokyo, (y/n), nice to see you again, do you by any chance know when the teachers coming?" Tokyo smirked, she persuaded the teacher teach the class partner dancing, so her best friend, and her best guyfriend could get together. "Oh, the teacher... He's getting the stuff ready." Cole nodded, glancing over to the (h/c) girl behind Tokyo. "I heard there'll be partners." Cole said, averting his eyes back to Tokyo. Your eyes widened, PARTNERS?! What if you get paired up with Cole? You'll be a nervous wreak! "U-uhmm... P-partners?" You whispered, Tokyo smirking, "Maybe you and (y/n) could be partners!" Cole smiled, "oh yeah! Sure! If the teacher lets us!"

Mr. Leviathan walked up on the stage and called for attention, when they didn't hear him, he ran up and hit the giant stage prop gong. The loud noise bouncing of the walls, everyone grew silent and turned their attention to their _beloved _teacher."Good morning class!"  
"Good morning Mr. Levi" the class deadpanned, the teacher sighed, "Today we will be learning how to dance with a partner, as you all know, we have been working on individual dancing for quite a while. So, I will be picking partners, because, this will be a male and female duo."

~le time skip of rainbow farting ninjas!~

'Dang it.' You said in your head, you faced Cole, who was unfortunately but fortunately your dance partner. Mr. Levi was teaching us how to position ourselves, which meant you and Cole were _very_ close. You were blushing all the way, not saying a single word.

Let's face it, you need a sleep pill. Your heart was beating so fast, that you thought a tiny animal was going to come out of your chest! You thought how you might screw up and embarrass yourself over and over, but you soon remember that Tokyo has your back. You sighed, finally calming down.

Mr. Levi motioned for the pianist to start playing, a quiet girl, much like you but more closed off, started playing the tunes to Fur de Elise. Slowly, everyone began to sway to the music, moving his footsteps, Cole and you tried to keep up. You weren't a great dancer, and not a very good singer. The reason why your parents put you here, 2 of your older sisters are dance majors, your older brother was surprisingly a well-known singer, and your other sister, was a music composer. Your parents didn't talk about her much though. Your whole family line had to do something with music, but you wanted to be an animator. (Hence why you draw a lot, if you don't, just go with the flow!). Cole's feet accidentally tripped yours, making you two fall to the ground humiliatingly. You blushed deep red, he was on top of you. And everyone is staring.

You like? :3

now I have to start on another story for my friend, xXChase the Mayan worriorXx so many updates... So little time...


	2. Chapter 2: Tomboy version, Part 1

Ninjago kid!Cole x Kid!Tomboy!reader part 1

.:Saying bye the old, saying hello to the new:.

Your age: 13

You jumped off the fence and hid. The teachers were coming to detention all the students who were climbing up the fence gates, and that meant you and Cole. The raven haired boy had convinced you to come with him, out of this stupid school. You had to learn all sorts of manner and stuff just because your parents didn't like your 'boyish' attitude, so I guess it was pretty easy for him to convince you.

The teachers came closer, "where are those kids?! That (y/n) needs to get to manners class, they're learning how to eat formally (like at a fancy restaurant with all those utensils! :P)." 'UGHHH' you thought, but your favorite teacher, your gym teacher spoke up,"Why would she need to learn _that_. Come on, (l/n) is one of the best athletes I've ever seen! She shouldn't be held up in some prissy manners classroom!" But your manners teacher kept arguing, "Her parents put her in that class for a reason, and the reason is because they don't like her... attitude." "Pfft, more like _personality_! (l/n) is a tomboy. You can't change that manually! That's just wrong if you guys are trying to change her!"

"(y/n)." You turned to see Cole grabbing his stuff, "oh yeah, let's go." You grabbed your (f/c) backpack and you two climbed up the gates and jumped out on some really green grass. "(F/N) (M/N) (L/N)! You come back here right now!" Your manners teacher yelled, but you gym teacher yelled a congratulations, "GOOD JOB (L/N)! LEAVE THIS PLACE WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND AND RUN!"

'Woah woah wait. BOYFRIEND?! Are you nuts?! He's just a friend! I... Think...' "And Mr. gym teacher sir, I'M NOT (Y/N)'S BOYFRIEND!" Cole yelled, the teacher chuckled loudly. Then we ran off to the unknown! Yeah!

~le time skip of dancing stormtroopers~

Your age: around 18  
"I win- uh... Who are _you_?" You pointed at the elder man calmly drinking tea, he beat a teenaged boy and girl up a mountain? Interesting. "I am Sensei Wu, and you and your friend have the potential to become ninja." "Hey (Nickname)! Who are you talking to?" Cole finally climbed up the ridge, "Some old dude who says we could be ninja if we wanted to." Moving a strand of (h/c) out of your face. "I think we should go with him." Cole shook me, "remember (y/n)? stranger danger?!" You rolled your eyes, "Listen Pebbles, I'm going. You can come if you want." Cole let go of me and sighed, "fine, besides your the one who's paying the rent."

~at the monastery~

"Cooole~! Hit harderrrr!" You pleaded, your friend was going easy on you. But as we all know, you don't like easy. "Nuh-uh. Your still a girl, and a dude hitting a girl is just plain wrong!" "Nope, not unless your a tomboy!" Then you punched his strait in the gut. "Ohh.. Ouch... Man, I keep on forgetting you hit hard... Ow..." Cole held the place you hit him with an ice pack. "I told you! Come onnn~ hit me! Just once! I need to know what it feeling like to move onnn~!"

Author: glob, I finally got this up! Sorry if it's not worth any chocolate, but I'm spending valentine's day alone. ;A;


	3. Chapter 3: Tomboy)short chapter)23

Ninja!Cole x Tomboy!Assassin!Reader part 2

(A/N: there will be three parts! Stay tuned! And, sorry for the short chapter. I'm some what busy and this popped into my head. :P)

"(Nickname)..." Cole looked at you with some kind of glint in his eye, "What? Are you going to hit me now? PLEASE THIS TIME?!" You shout, Cole chuckled softly, "I seriously can't." "Whyy~?" You say cutely, you didn't see Cole blush slightly, "Don't say it like that! Your gonna make me feel guilty!" You crossed your arms, "Fine, I guess I won't give you the cake I'm storing in the refrigerator." "Woah woah woah, you bought cake without telling me?! How could you do that?!" Cole shook you, "D-dude! Calm d-d-down?! I g-got I-it for you?!" You managed to say, he stopped shaking you. "For me?" You looked up at him, "Yeah..." You blushed slightly, "Don't you know what day it is?" "Tuesday?" "No you dummie, it's the day when we ran away and made pack to stay friends forever." Cole let go of you, his head down. "I should have told you this a long time ago..."

"What is it?"

"I like you."


	4. Chapter 4: Mysterious girl part 1!

Ninja! Zane x Mysterious! girl x Ninja! Cole !Love triangle! PART ONE!

Song: Love letter ft. Hatsume Miku or however you spell her name I forgot! ;A;

* * *

Author: First. Songfic. EVER! :D who! Guess there's a love triangle between you, Zane and Cole... But you'll end up with Cole btw. Liek teh title says. YOU X COLE! ^^ I got inspired to do this from that song up there, so sad... ;A;

* * *

"Pieced together by my shoddy writing, a final message to you. In a world where I unfailing was unable to be by your side, there existed one unchanging emotion. At the very end, in this dream of mine..."

Her (H/c) locks blew in the wind, the (f/c) scarf she wore moved with the wind as well. (Y/n) sighed, time has past these many years, yet she cannot tell a soul her secret. Lost and alone these years have brought her only cold, no warmth has ever happened to reach her. (Y/n) looked down at her pale hand, almost as pale as the moon. Everyone stayed away from her, she felt like she had to change something about her. The (h/c) girl had kept herself in a bottle, not letting anyone get close for fear of them criticizing her, or worse, herself getting killed. Only a few people knew who she really was, but she out-lived them. She goes by her fake name, Luna, just to hide her identity as a guardian.

"Luna!" That voice haunted her every day. Her throat began to feel dry, her heart began to pound. That stupid Nindroid and Muscle boy came running torwards her. "Luna! We've been looking for you!" The raven haired boy smiled, the taller blond smiled slightly. "Is... That so?" (y/n) said, turning her head to look at them. "Yeah! We've been picked to do a project together! Isn't that awesome!?" Cole was almost jumping with joy, Zane continued in his calm manner, "Yes, Mrs. Shinon has asked us to be in a group, as to not let anyone be left out." Inside, (y/n) felt bad. These were her best friends, and she's lying to them...


	5. (AN), sorry this is not an update! A

I am so sorry. I've been busy these past few days, so, I might update soon. I promise. It will be. Soon. Anyways, thanks for reading... And... PM me for any suggestions for any more chapters/stories and stuff... Yeah.. FAREWELL MY READERS! -KawaiiTomboy 


	6. (AN) Again

I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE IN ACTIVITY! ;A; I PROMISE with a capital "P" that I will get new chapters/stories/requests done... Soon. So, yeah, have fun with life and all that. bye. :3 -Author-chan 


End file.
